Squib
Squibs were a sentient species from Skor II known for collecting, trading, and haggling. Adult Squibs had humanoid bodies averaging a meter in height. They were covered in colorful fur and had pointed snouts, tufted ears, and large eyes. Squibs tasted objects by rubbing them over their fur. They were gregarious, insatiably curious, and obsessed with haggling and deal-making. It was said that the easiest way to get information from a Squib was to propose a trade. Skor II was rich in natural resources, but these were unevenly distributed. As the Squibs developed the compulsion to collect and stockpile baubles, some tribes settled down while others became nomadic traders. Over time, a complex system of trade and barter emerged. After their discovery by the galaxy at large, the Squibs established themselves as galactic scavengers and rivals to the Ugors. King Ebareebaveebeedee, who vocally supported the Galactic Republic during the Separatist Crisis, struck agreements with galactic interests to place Squibs aboard capital spacecraft as laborers. The Galactic Empire considered these Squibs slaves, but they provided salvage vessels with the locations of Imperial dumpsites. The species later signed a pact of mutual support with the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Squib salvagers reclaimed, refurbished, and resold rubbish both planetside and deep in space. Many worked directly for the Squib Merchandising Consortium, while others operated independently. Although most stayed within the law, some found work as forgers, thieves, and even crime lords. The Solo family had several encounters with the Squibs Emala, Grees, and Sligh, who operated as black market art dealers and information brokers. Biology and appearance Squibs were small, sentient, humanoid rodents who ranged from 0.8 to 1.2 meters in height. Their pink skin was covered in fur that ranged from white, gray, black, and brown to blue, violet, and red. This coat served as an important olfactory organ, able to pick up scents at a distance and ascertain intrinsic details—seeing through a disguise or identifying a forgery, say— when rubbed against. This led to a common Squib greeting: rubbing a person's palm across the cheek fur. As Squibs often wore gloves, this conveyed more information than a simple handshake. The hackles stood on end when a Squib was nervous. Squibs wore clothing and footwear, but individuals left fur exposed to facilitate olfaction. Squib eyes were large in relation to the skull and located on the sides of the head. They came in shades of blue, yellow, red, and brown. Their large ears often sported tufts of fur whose color could differ from that of the main coat. These pointed upward and could pivot to zero in on specific sounds. The short Squib muzzle tapered to a bewhiskered black nose. Their mouths were full of forbidding, sharp teeth. Squibs could store items in their flexible cheeks. The species had nimble, five-fingered hands and five toes on each foot. The Squibs had quick metabolisms and relatively short life spans. A Squib was considered a child (fuzzling) until 9 standard years of age. Sexual maturity occurred at 13 standard years. Beginning at around 39 years, a Squib entered middle age, when the fur grayed and the face wrinkled. Squib life expectancy was about 65 standard years. Society and culture See Squib - Society and culture. Story Factors Haggling: Squibs are born to haggle, and, once they get started, there is no stopping them. The surest way to lure a Squib into a trap is to give it the chance to make a deal. Category:Races